Shinin no meiyo/Quotes
This is the list of quotes in the twenty first Zombies map Shinin no meiyo. Kevin Sherwood Start of Match Escaped Zombies Perks Weapons Enemies Generation Human Start of Match Escaped Zombies Perks Weapons Enemies Takeo Masaki Start of Match Escaped Zombies Perks Weapons Enemies Edward Richtofen Start of Match Escaped Zombies Perks Weapons Enemies Magma-Man Teleporting Classic Maps (Nacht der Untoten-Shangri-La) Generation/Antartica Abenddämmerung/London L'Étranger/Paris Cosmic Silverback's Lair/Revenge of the Silverback Berlin Wall/Den Endkampf German forest/Sacrificial Night Earth's Great Tree/Looprevil Floating mountain/Lament of the Dead Zombies Perks Weapons Enemies Sniperteam82308 Teleporting *"Bright colors! Yay!" *"I wonder... if I put on of these in a bank vault.... would I get to just go in and take all the money?" *"These are so slow. I wonder if I could speed them up... somebody call tech support! I need to talk to someone in India!" *"Yep. The one cool thing Nazis did." Classic Maps (Nacht der Untoten-Shangri-La) *"Woah. Back in the past I see." *"No perks. Few weapons. Now this is survival."-Arriving at Nacht der Untoten. *"Oh hey. I was here when I was 8. My teddy bear tried to kill me. Now I take a pill every day."-Arriving at Verruckt. *"Great. Asia. Careful. There may be some crazy Anime thats going to give us a seziure."-Arriving at Shi no Numa. *"So this is were the Zombies were made eh? Looks like shit." - Arriving at Der Riese. *"Hmmm... a theater eh? Wonder what movies are playing. I'll buy the popcorn!" -Arriving at Kino der Toten. *"I want out of this Commie country right now." - Arriving at Ascension *"As the Space Core would say... SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEE" -Alternate Ascension. *"The Pentagon eh? Meh. I've seen better." - When reaching the Five control center. *"Asia again?! Come on. Send us some place cool... you know. Like Btitain." - When arriving at Shrang-La. Generation/Antartica *"Fuck its cold..." Abenddämmerung/London *"London... I hear theres this tall guy named Ben here. Hes like a giant!" - When arriving in London. L'Étranger/Paris *"Ah the city of love... Man some people in this map need it." Cosmic Silverback's Lair/Revenge of the Silverback *"JUST EVOLVE ALREADY!" - When seeing the Cosmic Silverback. Berlin Wall/Den Endkampf *"Even Asians did a better job! You should be dissapointed." German forest/Sacrificial Night *"Wait... so we're camping now? We aren't at Crystal Lake are we? Earth's Great Tree/Looprevil *"A tree.... I feel like I'm in Minecraft now." Floating mountain/Lament of the Dead *"Sighs.... Total Avatar ripoff." Zombies *"Grandpa? Is that you?" When seeing a Nazi Zombie. *"Why is it always Zombies? Why can't it ever be something cool like Vamp... oh wait... how about Werewo.... DAMMIT! Is there anything Twilight hasn't ruined?" *"Oh come on thats a whole clip! You should be dead!" *"Stop running! You can't do that! Your dead! Your limbs are stiff! If you tried to run your ankles would snap!" -When seeing a runner. Reference to Diary of the Dead. *"Wheres a suicide bomber when you need one?" - When seeing a crowd of Zombies. Perks *"Juggernog eh? Reminds me of Spider-Man." *"Quick Revive. Shouldn't buy... but its the color blue!" *"Speed Cola eh? I could use this." *"Double Tap? Hmmm... Depends." *"PhD... I had no clue that a drink could make me a doctor." *"Stamin Up? I hate running." Weapons Enemies *"Now thats why Asians should stop eating dogs." - When seeing a HellHound. JerryWiffleWaffle Teleporting Classic Maps (Nacht der Untoten-Shangri-La) Generation/Antartica Abenddämmerung/London L'Étranger/Paris Cosmic Silverback's Lair/Revenge of the Silverback Berlin Wall/Den Endkampf German forest/Sacrificial Night Earth's Great Tree/Looprevil Floating mountain/Lament of the Dead Zombies Perks Weapons Enemies EternalBlaze Teleporting Classic Maps (Nacht der Untoten-Shangri-La) Generation/Antartica Abenddämmerung/London L'Étranger/Paris Cosmic Silverback's Lair/Revenge of the Silverback Berlin Wall/Den Endkampf German forest/Sacrificial Night Earth's Great Tree/Looprevil Floating mountain/Lament of the Dead Zombies Perks Weapons Enemies Hiru's Bodyguard Zombie Kill Perk Weapon 900bv Zombies Perks Weapons Upgrading Being Resurrected